


Salty raindrops

by little_frodo



Series: I see you [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bjorn and Ivar always fight, Bjorn is acting dumb, Fights, First Kiss, Hate Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ivar is hopeless in love, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: There cannot be more hate between brothers than between Bjorn and Ivar. But when rain comes, some things sometimes change.
Relationships: Bjorn/Ivar (Vikings)
Series: I see you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Salty raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this came to my head, but suddenly I had the heavy feeling of wanting to write something about these two. Why the fuck are these viking brothers so hot :D Let me know if you liked it! :)

Ivar bit on his lower lip, waiting for his brothers to say something. His fingers were fumbling on his cup of mead, curving the metal ornaments on its sides that looked beautiful, but blurred out a bit.

It was always the same: The 5 sons of Ragnar Lothbrok were sitting together, trying to consider who would be the best one to be the leader – who should lead the army? Who the people? If it would go after Bjorn, he would have chosen this place for himself. Because…

“I am the oldest one. I should do it.”, he said with his deep, low voice; Ivar looked up to his berserker-like older brother. Bjorn wore his thickest fur around his shoulders; Ivar had noticed him wearing this very often. As if it was a trophy, this bear fur. Ivar knew that Bjorn had got it from killing a bear in the nature when he had his time to grow to a man, but that’s no reason to wear it all the time.

Ivar snickered, feeling all of his four brothers turning their eyes towards him.

“Why should it be you? Just because you are the oldest one doesn’t mean you are the smartest.”, he claimed, sipping out of his cup slowly. His blue eyes wandered over from Hvitserk to Ubbe, who both looked like the donkeys they were – and then off to Bjorn, who was gritting his teeth and came closer to Ivar.

“So…”, he said softly; he sat down in front of Ivar, using the desk in front of him as a chair. His eyes were watching his younger brother focused, with no sign of pity or warmth. Ivar was used to it. It had never been different between them. Coldness and stubbornness were the reasons why they were always fighting. “So... you think I am not a good leader? What the fuck do you have in mind instead? Should we choose you? A cripple? Damn Ivar, you’ve never done anything for our people…”

“I fought like you did! Like each and every fucking one of you…” Ivar hissed; his cheeks were turning lightly red, anger cooking up all inside his body. _It was so fucking unfair. Bjorn always used this argument to fucking rule everything._

“But they don’t even know your name if it wasn’t _Lothbrok_! They fear you!” Bjorn hissed back, nearly spitting out the words. His upper body got closer to Ivar, focusing on not letting Ivar out of his eyes. Ivar laughed softly, leaning back in his chair.

“You know why they fear me… You might be their pawn, but they need a _king_. A man like me. Not to be loved but feared.” Ivar threw away his cup of mead; it was crushing near Hvitserk who just raised his eyebrows, looking over to Ubbe.

“You two, hey…”, Ubbe said, and when Bjorn started to grip Ivar’s collar at the chest, Ubbe came between them, pushing them apart.

“HEY! I told you more than _once_ that this is not how we should behave! _Both of you!_ ” Ubbe pushed the two again, looking at them from one to another. Bjorn gritted his teeth again and spit on the floor.

Ivar laughed again, watching Bjorn with all his anger and hate.

“You better lick that off before I push you down an….” He started, when Bjorn tried to push Ubbe aside to beat Ivar; but Ubbe stood where he was and had some problems with fighting against the power of Bjorn’s body.

“Say that again you little dumb fool and I’ll show you how the…”

“Come on, do it!”

“STOOOOOPPP!”

Ubbe’s voice was strong enough to interrupt the fight; he snorted and gave both of them a punch in the neck.

“You fucking act like idiots. If you cannot act more adult I think I would be a better choice! We will talk again whenever both of you is cooled down a bit.”

Ivar wanted to say something and was longing for air, but Ubbe just hissed.

_“Both of you!_ And now let’s go. Bjorn, come with me.”

Bjorn stared at Ivar for another few seconds, hateful and angry, and Ivar conquered these looks as evil as he could before Bjorn turned away and went after Ubbe and Hvitserk.

Sigurd, who was still leaning in his wooden chair, laughed.

“You still don’t accept Bjorn as your oldest brother, do you? Fucking dumb as you are…”

“Fuck off, son of a snake.”, Ivar said slowly and watched how Sigurd left the room as well. When he was alone, he threw one of his small knives into the wooden chair where Bjorn had sat down before.

How should he accept someone who was that dumb?

***

It had rained since days.

The mud all around the village was making it hard for Ivar to walk; his crutches were always sticking in the thick mud, and he wasn’t as fast as he used to be. But crawling? No way. Not with this rain. He didn't wanted to ruin his clothes.

It was getting dark, and the rain was becoming heavier. Thick drops, fast and countless, were falling down the dark sky when Ivar was outside, fighting with his crutches to get back to his room. But he wasn’t very successful – the crutches were so heavy that he needed to take a break on his way.

Just when he was about to start to walk again, a deep voice was interrupting him.

Ivar shuddered when he recognized it was Bjorn.

“You might be smart, but walking is not your best property.”

Ivar turned around; Bjorn wore his thick fur again, but against all the weather he didn’t wear anything to protect his face from the rain. The water was just running down his face, and Ivar, who was wearing a dark toned hood over his head, watched him angry.

“If you have nothing else to say you can go.” Ivar said slowly. He didn’t wanted to cause any fight in the rain cause he knew he had no chance in all this mud and water, just with his crutches. So he turned around again, ready to walk, when Bjorn showed up on his left side.

“We should behave like brothers, Ivar. Not like enemies.” he said; Ivar didn’t looked up to him and focused on his crutches.

Muddy-bloody mess.

“If you don’t act like a brother I won’t do it either, Bjorn.” His voice was short and like a cut. Bjorn snorted, and when Ivar wanted to make the next move, he stopped him.

“What the - “

“Can’t you see you’re acting like a fool? You know they love me. These people have known me for years, I am…”

“You always want to be the leader! Always! But I won’t let you be the one, never. I cannot look up the somebody whose mother is a dirty filthy whore…”

No second was wasted when Bjorn shouted angrily and was shoving Ivar brutally into the wet mud; Ivar had not even a second to react before Bjorn pushed him down with both of his muscular arms, pressing all his weight on Ivar’s shoulders.

Ivar tried to move, tried to escape, but he had to admit – _oh dear_ – Bjorn was fucking huge. And fucking strong.

“Who do you think you are, hm? Do you think you are the smartest one of us? No, Ivar… no… you act dumb.” Bjorn pushed Ivar harder, leaving the younger one nearly breathless. “you act like a child.” Bjorn’s face was coming closer, and Ivar could see the anger in his eyes, the wild and hard movements of all the feelings inside, and he swallowed.

“You better let go of me before someone sees you. Ubbe would beat the fuck out of you seeing you doing _this_ to me - “

“He wouldn’t! ‘Cause he knows who you are… dumb little bastard…” Bjorn gave another hard push to Ivar’s body, and suddenly, unwanted, Ivar felt heat. Not the normal heat from being angry and fighting. But the heat from the friction of Bjorn’s body over him, clothes against clothes, raindrops making them cold.

Ivar closed his eyes for a moment, and felt Bjorn breathing hard. It was silent.

“I hate you so much…” Bjorn whispered, and Ivar could feel that his lips were close and wet from the rain, and he opened his eyes.

Bjorn was so close now, so close Ivar could see every single color of his mixed eyes; every stab and drop of blue and hints of soft green. He watched, slightly, and breathed out too.

“Don’t worry… I hate you more.” Ivar whispered against Bjorn’s face; and as if the world wanted to go done with this, the rain was becoming even heavier. Bjorn was slowly releasing some of his weight that was Ivar pushing down, and Ivar couldn’t help but still stare at him.

“We better stand up so the rain won’t flood us.”, Bjorn said, and Ivar noticed the softness, the first time Bjorn wasn’t as hard to him as usually.

When Bjorn wanted to go up, Ivar grabbed his heavy shoulders, pulling his older brother down to him. He was waiting for some resistance, for some fighting against it, but there was nothing like that – and suddenly…

Ivar didn’t know why he was doing this. But their lips crushed together so naturally that it immediately felt so right and so _arousing_ that Ivar needed to catch some air. When he took a sip of air, completely shaking and shuddering, it was Bjorn who pushed him down again and kissed him harder this time, hungry and like everything Ivar had ever imagined how a kiss like this would taste.

It was forbidden and all wrong, wet and thirsty - but it was the best damn thing he had ever felt. He pinched his fingers into Bjorn’s shoulders, feeling the muscles even underneath all the furs, feeling the heat that this warrior – _who was his oldest brother,damn_ ….. – had to offer to his body. Ivar felt the heat rushing through his veines like it was nothing but pure fire, and when Bjorn suddenly stopped, pressing another kiss on Ivar’s cheek, he moaned softly.

“Why the fuck have you done this…”, Bjorn whispered, and Ivar shrugged his shoulders and pulled him close another time, when suddenly a loud noise of someone closing a door interrupted them immediately.

Both of them were looking up, trying to figure out where that sound came from, and when nothing else happened, Bjorn stood up and pulled Ivar with him. The rain was now too heavy to see properly; but Bjorn was helping Ivar with the crutches until they reached the small wooden house where Ivar was sleeping sometimes.

They didn’t say a word, not even one small one. There was no sorry and no swears, there was nothing but one look before Bjorn turned around and got lost in the thick curtain out of water falling from the sky.

Ivar leaned back against the wooden door frame and sighed.

Had this just been a very weird dream?


End file.
